Child of both Light and Darkness
by Xephos of Space
Summary: Omega-universe. What if there was a third child born that night. Seyia gets a surprise when his wife Alice gives birth to the third child. Crimson had always had trouble controlling her Cosmo but when she met Koga, he gave her his faith that she cold control it, How will Crimson and Avian help Koga and the others to get Athena back when Mars returns? (Koga/Crimson)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, first chapter of the remake... anyway this chapter is almost the same as the one from before but Alice I've changed her from a goddess to a seer. She basically has visions of the future mainly though dreams but some times it can happen any time or place, but it's rare in a way as she mainly only sees important future advents. **

Saint Seyia and his friends fought Mars, the god of war. During the battle, a meteor fell from the heavens, ending the fight. And three young lives, covers in Cosmo of darkness and light, were left behind. The blue haired girl was given by Mars, and the wine red colour haired boy was given to Goddess Athena. The third baby was different.

Everyone was confused as to why the light was still there, it was then they saw the third child, "Who is the last child going too!" Mars spoke up.

"This child holds the power of Celestial inside of her." The light spoke, making everyone stare wide eye up at it.

"What do you mean by Celestial power?" Asked Dragon Shiryu as he stepped forward. "i mean the child is both light and darkness but..." the light, she said without finishing.

"But?" Asked Phoenix Ikki this time.

"_But...,_ I'm not sure that this the only ability this child has. She could have more powers inside of her still hidden." the light said.

"With who is she going to stay with?" Seyia asked confusion in his voice.

"She's not staying with any of you, but one!" she said harshly, but she looked at Seyia when she said the last bit.

"Why?" asked Medea the second wife of Mars.

"Because she can't exist while her brother and sister are here. She must be born in different blood." The lady in the light said as she lowed the light so they could see her face and her holding a baby. She had white brown hair and burning red eyes.

"Different blood?" Asked Athena.

"Yes, she can't have the same blood with her brother and sister so... she's going to be killed." She said simply with everyone else shocked.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE THE LIFE OF A NEW BORN!" screamed Shun, making everyone near him flinch at the volume.

"That's not your choice." she said angry now and started to fly. "That's the choice of the stars. She's going to be born by the time the moon hits it's set point in the sky. That's when the baby is going to be born"

"_Oh, and Seyia. Congrats on the new baby girl" _she gave a little chuckle as she saw Seyia go wide eyes and froze staring up at it. _"Just don't tell anyone Seyia!"_

In the sky...

"_Celestia."_ She whispered under her breath as she rasied her amrs with the baby in, it started to glow and flow up until it vanished in mid air. Then she disappeared herself.

On the ground...

"i guess that's it then" Athena said casually.

"I think the same." Was Mars reply.

They looked at each other went they heard someone calling.

"Athena!" called Shiryu, jogging over to her.

"What is it?" She asked looking in his eyes.

"The moon it's going to hit it's set point!" He said at last. Everyone looked up even Mars. By the time it hit, the sky started to get brighter so you could see a thing. The hole world was surrounded with light until it vanished."The baby is already born." Said Athena in a whisper.

Then she looked at the boy. _"Your sister is already born but, she is no longer your sister. For some reason they have chosen this path for the three of you, until then I am going to rise you as my own. Even if I can't have my own child, I will have you."_ She thought.

"Koga..."

None had noticed that Seyia was still frozen to his spot until Athena had walked over to his. Blinking he looked over to her still slightly dazed by what he had learned.

Back at the sanctuary...

A young women let out a cry in pain as she went into lobar, a few female saints were with her. Helping her though the birth.

As the moon hit it's highest point, crys of a baby girl were heard all round the room. Alice sighed in relief as she was passed her new born child. Moving some of her light pink hair from her eye's she gazed down at her child.

She had Seyia's brown hair but what Alice found odd were her eye's they were a burning red. Her smile widen at the name that came into her head.

"**Crimson**, oh, sweet Crimson. You have a great destined future. I came see it within your eyes."


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter may or may not be were she gets her cloth... haven't decided yet... hmmm**

**anyway hope you enjoy! :D**

**X.X**

As they arrived back at the sanctuary Seyia rushed off towards his and his wife's room. Alice looked up when there was a knock at the door, "Come in." He door opened showing Seyia, who had a grin on his face as well as not wearing his armour.

He closed the door walking over to Alice, he sat next to her. "Sorry I wasn't able to be here." He kissed her cheek as he sat down on the bed next to Alice who was holding a blanket wrapped around the new born.

Alice smiled softly looking down at the Crimson with Seyia, Seyia blinked when he saw he eyes, "Red?" He looked up at her. The eye's reminded him of the light's eyes.

"I don't know." Alice's eye flickered toward Seyia. "But it's a _sign."_ she put emphasise on the word. Seyia gave her a look and nodded, her dreams _had _meant something, after all she was a seer, but some times they aren't always right.

"In the fight there was – well something happened and Saori was given a child - a boy. Mars was given a girl." He paused and Alice nodded for him to continue.

"The third -as the light had said was to be killed. But to be reborn." He watched as his wife's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh?" Seyia chuckled at his wife's reply. "So, Crimson (Seyia blinked at that looking down at his daughter) is the third child? Shouldn't we tell Saori?" Seyia quickly shook his head.

"The light had said not to, but when the time is right it will be revealed." The both chuckled at his words. "But in the mean time, I think we should raise our daughter away from here." Seyia said in thoughts Alice nodded. "But not too far." She giggled when he add that.

"Well at this time, do you know what I think we should do?" Alice asked raising a brow. Seyia laughed shacking his head. "What?"

He cracked up more at her response,

"Bed. I feel like I'm dying here, sweetheart."

**X.X**

The new family had moved into a small house a few miles away from the sanctuary. It had a nice warm and cosy feel. After the first few days after Crimson's birth had been Seyia and Alice trying to learn how to care for their daughter.

Over the next few years and after Mars hadn't been seen since Seyia had saved Athena from him. The family learned she was rather sneaky and she loved to climb. It made them rather tried until they got used to it.

7 years later.

Crimson snickered as Alice whacked Seyia round the head for being an idiot.

"Act your age!" Alice was trying to hide her laughter and was going well at it.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Seyia cried out at his wife. A 5 year old Avian giggled at them. Seyia pouted but walked out the door with Crimson trailing behind.

"Daddy!" Crimson grabbed his hand and Seyia smiled down at her. "Can we! Can we!" Seyia found it rather hard to say no her her adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know.." Seyia teased. Crimson huffed and crossed her arms, "Find be that way!" She said and walked off. Only then when Seyia found himself blinking that he realised his mistake and face palmed.

"C-Crimson!" He cried out and ran after her, in turn she giggled and ran away. Seyia smirked and chased after her, after a few minutes of letting her get away, Seyia grabbed Crimson and pulled her to him and tickled her which equalled in a squeaked laughter from Crimson.

Alice smiled as she watched the scene, she couldn't stop Seyia from not acting his age around their kids. Though Crimson's lack of ability to use and or find her element and activate her cloth stone was something on both hers and Seyia's mind. Avian had been able to activate her ability and it had startled all three of them.

Crimson after that had wanted to train more, Alice thoughts it might have been that she was getting frustrated with not being able to find her element and Avian getting hers hadn't helped.

"Lift your fist up a little higher, sweetheart." Seyia's voice broke Alice from her thoughts. She watched Crimson do as her father asked. Alice continued to watch, she would smile as Crimson would perfect the move almost perfectly.

Few months later...

Crimson lay in her bed as she hummed, playing a few strings of her new guitar. She was trying to find lyrics that would fit in with the music.

_Beneath the stars__  
><em>_Face to face__  
><em>_I told ya I love ya__  
><em>_I won't let your heart break_

_I'll run to the moon and walk on the sea__  
><em>_I'll start a new world for you and me_

_And I'll save ya when the sky falls__  
><em>_Can you hear the siren call?_  
><em>So together we can break down the walls<em>_  
><em>_Can you hear the siren call?__  
><em>_Now I'm everywhere you know__  
><em>_That I'll never let you go__  
><em>_'Cause I'll save ya when the sky falls__  
><em>_Can you hear the siren call?_

_Can you hear the siren call?_

…..

"Grr," Crimson sighed when she couldn't think of any thing else... maybe she could repeat the lyrics? She nodded at the thought and wrote the rest of the song out, mixing a few parts up. She beamed in pride.

She grabbed her stomach when she felt it grumble, she flushed. "May be I shouldn't have skipped lunch." She climbed of her bed and opened the door and walked out but not before putting her black glasses on her desk. As she arrived in the kitchen she blinked and sweatdropped. She mumbled, "Guess daddy's trying to cook again..."

"Crimson!" she heard her father call, she looked up at him. Seyia had a face that said, 'I got an idea, and you may or may not like it'

"What?" she asked walked towards him and took the mixing blow off him. "I need your help!"

"What can I help you with, daddy?" Crimson asked as she begin to help Seyia clean the kitchen.

"It's your mothers and mine anniversary tonight and she's down at the market with Avian. I wanted to cook something... but I can't cook." Crimson giggled and nodded.

"I'll help, as you can't cook for hell, _but.._" Seyia knew a but was coming, "...we have an extra two hours in training." Seyia gave her a long look, they shared a smile, and Crimson hummed as she looked over at the stuff her dad had gotten out. "Okay, we need to make this cleaner for us to work on." she nodded to herself and they both got started on that.

Once the kitchen was clean, and Crimson had asked her dad what he wanted to make. She pulled the ingredients out and they started making the food.

A few hours later after multiple food fights, they had finished cooking. Crimson's hair along with Seyia's were almost white from the flour. Seyia almost froze seeing her like that, she reminded his of the light again... was there something the woman in the light hadn't told him?

He was snapped out of this thoughts by his daughter talking to him, "I think we should get cleaned up." they both laughed, making sure the food was covered they both head off at their bathrooms.

Crimson hummed as she brushed her hair until she hit a knot which pulled on her head, "OW!" She closed her eye's and tried to pull the brush out but it didn't work.

"Daddy!" She called after a few moments the door opened showing Seyia with worried filled eyes. "What's the matter, Crimson?" She turned to him, tear full eye's as she held he hair brush.

"It's stuck!" She cried out staring wide eyed at him. Seyia pulled a face and walked over, he panicked it was normally Alice who did all this.

"What should I do?" Crimson almost giggled at the panic filled voice. "Try and remove the brush." she said and after about half and hour of gentle pull at the brush and a few 'damn it' from Seyia and a almost crying Crimson they finally got the damn brush out.

They cheered in joy mixed in with laughed. "I'll take Avian into the woods for a while, when Mama and Via get home." Seyia nodded he trusted her along with Matthias who was Crimson full grown white with grey mixed with black horse. Crimson had named him Mathias because it means God's gift in Greek, as he wasn't just any horse, Matthias had saved Crimson a few years back from becoming lost in the forest.

Matthias was a lot older then he looked, as well he had a the ability to communicate to someone -who was mainly was Crimson.

"Take some food with you two them, unless you plan to go into town?" Crimson nodded and put her brush on her desk. "Yeah, I'll probably hang out with the guys few a little while with Via."

"Don't stay to late, we'll probably be done by half eight or nine." Crimson simply nodded and walked over to her closet and opened it. Seyia took it as his que to leave.

**X.X (Clothes link is on my page under SSO – Child of both Light and Darkness)**

Crimson done up her boots and walked out the door towards the stable that Matthias stayed in, she grabbed an apple as she passed as well.

She made her way inside and Matthias looked up as she walked in, _"Good afternoon, young one."_ Crimson smiled and him, giving him the apple.

"It's good to see you, Is it alright if you take Via and ma into town later, as it's mama and Daddy's anniversary tonight and I said that we could go into town so see the others?" Matthias nodded his head.

"_I'm alright with that."_ Crimson beamed and began to brush his coat.. they continued to talk until she heard Alice and Avian's voices. She looked up and petting his neck, "I'll be back to put your saddle on in a moment." With that she ran out the door to greet her family members.

**X.X**

Crimson dragged Avian to get changed telling her that they were both going back to the town. Avian had questioned her oneechan but Crimson just 'shhed' her.

Crimson grinned at her father as the sisters walked out the door. Crimson had saddle Matthias up so they could save time. Crimson grabbed the saddle and swung herself up and pulled Avian up after making sure to grab her guitar as well.

Crimson slide her feet into the stirrups and held onto the reins, with a small kick, Matthias jumped into canter. They three used to short cut though the woods, over fallen trees and under low branches. They reached the town rather quickly and Crimson had Matthias low into a trot before going into a walk.

**X.X**

Crimson who had been watching the time saw it was getting close to half eight and decided it was time for them to be getting back. On the way home Crimson noticed Avian almost fell asleep a few times making her chuckle.

When they got home they were greet by their parents, Alice had kissed Crimson's head whispering a thank you. Crimson hugged her before heading to bed while Alice put Avian to bed.

They was a knock at her door, and Seyia poked his head in making her laugh. Seyia smiled and sat down on her bed, "Thank you for your help, sweetheart." Seyia kissed his daughters forehead and pulled her duvet over her. "Night, Crimson."

Crimson yawned whispering, "Night Daddy." She closed her eye's drifting of to sleep. Seyia smiled again and walked out the door turning her light of while doing that. He closed her door, before going to bed himself.

**X.X**

**Don't forget to leave a review it helps me want to write.**


	3. Chapter 2

Crimson took a deep breath before letting it out. Her gaze move up towards the sky, watching as the clouds moved. Crimson was sat on top of one of the building near the Athena statue at Palaestra.

She ran her hands her over her face and bangs giving a soft sigh, before turning her head when she heard voices. She put her mask back on and looked over to them.

She watched the three boys talking or more like arguing with Yuna. Crimson grunted, _how can Yuna simply be that calm when boys act like that?_ Crimson asked herself. She scoffed.

She watched as Geki walked over and started yelling at them, Crimson found the scene rather amusing. Crimson spotted Souma behind him, _Back already?_, Crimson chuckled to herself. She then spotted a boy with wine red hair, and what she could see he had brown eye's as well. She frowned moving slightly, he looked familiar to her.

Crimson found a smile dancing onto her lips at the boy when he didn't have a clue what to do when they reached the statue. She giggled when Geki smacked him round the head. Koga seemed to say something and Geki had a sadden expression.

"Geki! Geki!" Avian yelled as she ran out from the doors, the three males blinked and looked over to the purplish pink haired girl. She wore a white mask with pink lines on it.

"Eh? What's the matter Avian?" Geki asked, raising a brow at the 10 year old. Koga blinked, _how old is she?_, He found himself asking.

Avian gave a pant behind her mask and asked, "Have you seen, oneechan?" she blinked behind her mask.

Geki held the urge to faceplate, he simply lifted his arm and pointed to the roof where Crimson was sat. Avian looked her there quickly not taking notice of Crimson until she looked the second time.

"Oh come on!" Flailing her arms around, as she yelled up to her sister. "You lied to me, Oneechan! You said you were in our room!"

Crimson simply waved and stood before she leaped off the building, Koga was taken aback by her sudden action and as she landed on the ground without even a grunt, his jaw dropped slightly.

Crimson snickered, "But then where's the fun in that?" She asked her little sister. Koga took in her appearance as she stood there talking to her little sister.

She had almost waist long brown hair with her bangs on the left side of her face, they were short but positioned nicely. It did bother Koga with the mask, but the mask itself was white -like almost every other girls- but held red line similar to her sister's.

She was wearing a quarter length blue skirt that swung out slightly and she had some black shorts under it not all to much longer then her skirt. She had a grey shoulder strap top and a lighter blue pair of boots that stopped just below her knees she also had longer white socks and bandages wrapped around her arms similar to his own but hers wrapped around her hand slightly.

"Well I'm sorry," She said statistically, "I'm not the one who stayed up until one in the morning watch tutorials on who to build pancake helicopters.**[1]**" The three males blinked, _What?, _Avian huffed.

"NO I WASN'T!" Avian jumped at her sister, Crimson side stepped and laughed. Crimson jumped back bouncing on her heels, she turned swiftly and ran off. Avian running after her, while yelling.

**X.X**

Crimson stretched her arms above her head as she watched Avian practice the move she had told her to do. "Via, making sure to raise your hand up slightly higher, when your about to use your element attack." Avian stopped, looking over to her sister and nodded before running through the movement of her 'attack'.

Avian jumped backwards and held her arms out in front of her, "Wind Shield!" There was a small flash of pale red light, but it sooner disappeared, leaving a sighing Avian.

Crimson pushed her lips together and decided not to say anything, she wasn't the best when it came to giving people conference. Crimson huffed and stood. Avian blinked and watched her sister walk away before getting back to perfecting her move.

**X.X**

Crimson was sat on her bed, with her head hanging of the side of the bed. She was writing in her dairy, when she began to write about the wine hair coloured boy, she felt her heart flutter slightly. She frowned and rubbed her chest and shrugged it off and when back to writing.

About half and hour later, when she had finished she stood, making her way outside and towards the more quite and private area of Palaestra. She made a quick stop to the dinner hall and saw Avian have a conversation with the new boy and Souma. Avian waved to her, Crimson nodded and grabbed two apples. One for her and the other for Matthias.

"_What's bothering you?" _Her companion asked, Crimson looked over to Matthias.

"Why would you say that?" Crimson asked, confusion showing on her face. Matthias snorted and shook his head before answering, _"Your heads somewhere else, young one."_ Crimson sighed letting her hands drop.

"The new boy..." she paused, what was she going to say? She didn't know what it was about him that drew her in, that fascinate her. "He... seemed familiar to me... I've also been told that he has the pegasus cloth." Matthias blinked.

"_Really?" _Crimson simply nodded before pulling herself onto Matthias' back, her feet slide into the stirrups and held onto the reins, with a small kick, Matthias jumped into canter. They ran down the path and over the bridge to the forest.

She had a lot of thinking to do and needed to talk to her mother, Avian had told her early about her dream, maybe her mother had one also?

Avian had become a Seer, like their mother while Crimson had strong Cosmo similar to their father's.

**X.X**

"It's spring break until tomorrow." Souma and Koga looked over to see the young purplish pink hair girl from earlier. "I thought I should introduce myself. I'm Avian. Winged Wolf Avian."

Koga blinked while Souma sent her a smile knowing she was talking to Koga, "What's yours?" Avian sat down the other side to them.

"Koga." Avian blinked, "What cloths?" She asked leaning her elbow on the table. "Pegasus?" Koga replied confused. Avian dramatically gasped. Souma snickered.

"Pegasus?" Avian smiled behind her mask, "Well it's nice to meet you." It was then Avian noticed her sister and gave her a quick wave in which Crimson returned with a nod. The two boys both looked over to see the brown hair girl grab two apples and walk out.

Koga frowned, it was now or never, "What's your sister's name?" Avian looked over to Koga and saw that he was still watching Crimson as she walked away.

Avian grinned, "Crimson." Koga turned towards her blinking. "Oneechan's name is Crimson."

**X.X**

Matthias panted slightly from cantering all of their journey,though was soon back to his normal breathing after a few moments. Crimson slid from his back, and walked towards the small cottage.

The door opened and Alice stepped out smiling warmly at her daughter who returned it. "Crimson, sweetheart." Crimson was quickly pulled into a hug and glared at her father as he laughed.

"S-shut up!" Crimson said, pouting but gave her dad a smile before giving him a hug.

"No Avian?" Crimson shook her head, and gave them a serious look. Their faces then turned serious and the three made their way inside.

**X.X**

Alice hummed and nodded to confirm it, "I had the dream as well." Crimson sighed.

"The new boy I was talking about." Her parents looked at their oldest daughter. She frowned, "He holds the Pegasus cloth." Seyia smiled at the look Crimson gave him.

When Alice spoke, they both looked towards her, "I saw a great battle ahead, Crimson, and I have yet to see your father and I in it. You young saints, it is your battle I feel." Alice and Seyia saw their daughters deep in thought face. She quickly nodded, kissing their cheeks before saying goodbye and quickly climbed back onto Matthias and they cantered away.

**X.X**

**[1] – Yugioh GX abridged Quote.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know of what you think of the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**X.X**

Crimson smiled -though it was hidden behind her mask- as she watched Yuna pull her mask off. Crimson stood off in the distance leaning against a pillar.

She frowned and rubbed her stomach. Something about the way Koga talked to Yuna, set it off. _It could be my period..._, she trailed of in thought. _Although I should be starting in a few weeks._

She turned and made her way back towards her and Avian's room. It was getting late and Crimson needed to check on Matthias before grabbing her food and going to bed.

**X.X**

_Crimson's eyes fluttered open, she blinked before looking around. She was surrounded with darkness. She shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck stood. She had the feeling of being watched, she spun around and stumbled back slightly._

"_Sister." Crimson took in what he looked like, he had long white hair, grey skin and blood red eyes. Along with a bulls head and a birds on his shoulders and wear outfit._

_She blinked slowly, giving him a confused look. The guys blinked himself, his face becoming one of sadness and worry. He stepped forwards again raising his hand. Something held her in place, as well as something about him... was familiar._

_He gently creased her cheek and he opened his mouth again, "Sister." Crimson blinked she heard Avian's voice._

"_Oneechan!" _

Crimson jolted from her what ever it was she was dreaming about. She gasped looking up to see Avian's mask. "Via?" Crimson blinked.

"Are you okay?" Crimson blinked as she saw Geki was knelt down next her. His eye's full with worry.

"What happened?" Crimson asked, looking between the two.

Avian and Geki looked at one another, before he spoke. "A few of the students came running towards me and Avian, telling us him and his friends found you unconscious here."

"Again?" Crimson mumbled, it was the second time she'd blacked out like that. "Why?" she mused.

Geki shook his head, "You should get back to your room, get some rest. If you feel light-headed go see a nurse and I mean it this time." Crimsoned nodded slightly and with the help of Geki she got to her feet.

Avian wrapped her arm around her sister waist, and they began to make their way to their room.

A frown was set on Crimson's face, _why do I keep blacking out?, _she sighed.

**X.X**

Crimson stood up above the area with Geki and the old man, where Ryuho and Koga were going to fight.

"A fight between Pegasus and Dragon, Huh?" The old man chuckled. Crimson shook her head, before saying, "Koga hasn't yet awaken his element. Ryuho is trying to help him," She paused to see the other two looking at her.

"Although Dragon is going to win, Pegasus will learn what element he bears." The two stared at her funny.

**X.X**

Koga broke through Ryuhou's attack only to hit his shield. "Is that all you've got?" Ryuho asked, then used his element to hit Koga. "Even if you get close to me your attacks wont work. I... I have the shield of the dragon, considered to be the strongest among the Bronze Cloths."

"Looks like this match has been decided." the teacher spoke, Crimson watched Koga as he lay on the ground, _Koga, _she paused, _Don't give up yet._

Koga blinked when he heard a voice inside his head, he lifted his head slightly to the right glancing upwards, his eyes landing on Crimson, who nodded to him.

"Not yet!" Koga spoke, as he got to his feet. "I have an important objective. I don't have the time to deal with you." Ryuho said.

"I... too... can't waste any time here!" Koga glared at the blue hair boy slightly.

"Let us finish this." Ryuho used his element again and Koga was knocked down. Koga gasped as he it the floor.

Koga clenched his fists, "I... I refuse... to lose in a place like this." Koga climbed to his feet, "I... I'LL FIND MISS SAORI!"

suddenly there was a bright white and an extreme Cosmo that came off Koga.

"Light!?" Geki asked in shock. While the old man stared with his mouth open. Crimson smiled behind her mask, with a quick nod.

"_Pegasus Flash Fist."_

Koga attacked Ryuho his fist hitting his shield, Ryuho was thrown back by the force.

There was a a wave of water and it disappeared to leave a panting Ryuho.

"I would have been in serious trouble if not for the Dragon's strongest shield. As expected from the Pegasus." Ryuho paused for a few moments, "Let me show you my true power! My body is at its limit. I will only be able to use this blow once."

Ryuho raised his Cosmo,

"_Rozan Rising Dragon!"_

Koga was thrown up into the air and was dropped, Koga looked unconscious to Crimson. She felt her stomach twist as that. Crimson frowned, there that feeling was again. She was knocked out of her thoughts by the teacher yelling, "The winner is Dragon Ryuho!" who collapsed to his knees, panting.

Crimson swung her legs over the railing, she was going to jump down but in a few moments...

Ryuho offered Koga his hand, and failed to pull him up as he feel to his knees. "Ryuho. You did all of this on purpose, didn't you?" Yuna asked.

Ryuho gave a chuckle, the for jumped when they heard Crimson's voice "In order to bring out Koga's light Element Cosmo." they looked over to her.

She slide of the railing and made her way over, "Its good to see you again." She held her hand out, which he grabbed letting her pull him up.

Crimson turned to Koga, they her voice they could tell she was smiling, "i new you could do it." She held her hand out for him. Koga blinked innocently, letting her pull him up.

"So I did hear your voice..." He tailed off.

Yuna, Souma and Ryuho blinked while Crimson chuckled.

"My father fought Pegasus in a duel," Ryuho spoke, causing Koga to look at him. "But through that they became companions and had developed their Cosmo together. The Saints get stronger by working together."

"Ryuho."

"By unleashing that light Element technique, you have shown me your magnificent glowing Cosmo, Koga."

"I could say the same. You're incredible, Ryuho."

"Both of them have shown us a splendid fight. It would be a waste to punish them, wouldn't it?" Geki said as he and the old man reached the teacher.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you looking forward to the new generation of Saints?" Geki then ruffly patted the teachers shoulder, excitement leaching into his voice, "Then it's decided! No punishment for them!" He then let out a laugh.

"I-I guess it can't be helped." He agreed, Crimson tried not to laugh.

"Hey, did you know?" Koga looked over to Ryuho again, "Soon, a tournament between the Saints will take place at the Palaestra. Called the 'Saint fight'. The winner will get the chance to meet Athena."

"Really!?" Koga gasped.

"However, you wont be able to win, if you don't use your elemental power or Cosmo."

"Yeah. I will have to train even more!"

"By competing in the Saint Fight, i'll acquire more power and beat you easily next time."

"No way! I definitely wont lose next time!" Koga argued with a smile.

**X.X**

"Koga!" At the sound of his name being called, Koga stopped and turned around to see Crimson running after him.

"Huh?"

Crimson stopped in front of him giving a slightly pant before talking, "i thought that... well. If yo wanted help learning to use your Cosmo,... I could.. help you." Crimson was glad she was wearing her mask, _what's wrong with me?_ Koga blinked.

"Uh, okay." he frowned, "Why?" she tilted his head slightly and Crimson almost squealed at his adorableness. _Damn what's come over me!? _She cried to herself.

"I help some of the other Saints, mainly to use their Cosmo and sometimes help them train in general as well as it could help s get to know each other."

Koga blinked again, a pink line seemed to show up on his face. Crimson blinked this time.

"Are you okay? Your face is pink?" Koga nodded giving a nervous chuckle.

"I.. I would like that." He smiled at her.

"Alright, tomorrow after last class. Meet me where Yuna and other guys saint duelled." she nodded before running off.

Once he was out of slight Crimson stopped, taking a breath and held her face that felt warm. "What's wrong with me?"

**X.X**

**Ahh, young love.. (Snickers) anyway i'm not good when it come to that stuff. (sighs) **

**moving on, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I may have another chapter up soon and by soon I mean a few days time.**

**Bye~~**


	5. The selection Trails! The Death Camp

**X.X**

Crimson rolled her neck as she sat down at at her piano. She stretched, she had time to waste before she had to meet Koga.

She opened her song book and flicked though them until she came to the one she wanted. She let her fingers move across the keyboard as she began to sing.

"_I can't sleep tonight  
>Wide awake and so confused<br>Everything's in line  
>But I am bruised<br>I need a voice to echo  
>I need a light to take me home<br>I kinda need a hero  
>Is it you?<em>

_I never see the forest for the trees  
>I could really use your melody<br>Baby I'm a little blind  
>I think it's time for you to find me<em>

_Can you be my nightingale?  
>Sing to me<br>I know you're there  
>You could be my sanity<br>Bring me peace  
>Sing me to sleep<br>Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me  
>Cause I'm feeling like hell<br>Need you to answer me  
>I'm overwhelmed<br>I need a voice to echo  
>I need a light to take me home<br>I need a star to follow  
>I don't know<em>

_I never see the forest for the trees  
>I could really use your melody<br>Baby I'm a little blind  
>I think it's time for you to find me<em>

_Can you be my nightingale?  
>Sing to me<br>I know you're there  
>You could be my sanity<br>Bring me peace  
>Sing me to sleep<br>Say you'll be my nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you  
>Your words are like a whisper cutting through<br>As long as you are with me here tonight  
>I'm good<em>

_Can you be my nightingale?  
>Feels so close<br>I know you're there  
>Oh, nightingale<br>Sing to me  
>I know you're there<br>'Cause baby you're my sanity  
>You bring me peace<br>Sing me to sleep  
>Say you'll be my nightingale<em>

_Oh  
>Mm, mm<br>Mm"_

Crimson ran a hand through her hair, she jumped when she heard clapping. Crimson turned her head to see Avian leaning against a pillar.

"What's the matter, Via?"

"Nothing, I was just walkin' past when I heard you playing." Avian nodded and walked over to her sister.

"I thought you had class?" Crimson closed the piano lid and turned towards her younger sister. Avian shrugged in reply.

"I don't always have to go, I as outside working on my new move. Which is going nicely, thanks for asking." Avian said sarcastically making Crimson and herself start laughing.

Crimson shook her head, "I just thought as your friends with Koga, Yuna, Souma, and Ryuho you would have gone to class." Crimson held her hands up in defence, still giggling.

"Nah, I wanted to get in some more practice as I cant use the area later, cause you know, your helping Koga." Avian wiggled her brows at her sister.

Crimson looked down a blush on her cheeks, "S-shut up!" Avian giggled. Crimson shook her head again before speaking, "I better get going, I want to get there before Koga." Crimson stood up and left leaving a still giggling Avian.

**X.X**

Crimson sat on a rock as she watched the lake, she turned her head when she headed feet. Koga. She stood and met him half way.

"Eh, sorry" Koga stuttered out slightly, "I got a little lost." a blush came onto his face.

Crimson smiled behind her mask, "It's fine, I got court up with sometime as well," she shrugged. "Anyway~, I think we should start on using your element." she tapped her 'lips' and nodded. She blinked, "B-but if you don't t-then that's fine. With, eh, me." she stutter this time.

Koga shook his head and smiled, "That's fine."

Crimson beamed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the lake more.

**X.X**

Crimson could heard the foot steps of the the teacher leading the students up the path to where she was standing.

"The outside sure feels nice!" She was able to make out Koga's voice.

"Ignorance is bliss or so they say" was Yuna's voice

"This training camp will be exceptionally difficult, you know!" She also heard Souma's voice reach my ears.

"Don't swear it! It's just a camp, isn't it?" Koga again... _'sorry to disappoint you Koga but this isn't just some camp'_ Crimson thought as he continued, "You're all way too nervous about this."

"You really don't get anything, Koga." She heard a new voice, that she knew back couldn't put a name to. _'it's probably the old guy.'_ she had blocked out what he was saying.

"Everyone, we have arrived."

Crimson gave a chuckle and turned to them, "It took you long enough." a couple people gave gasped and others had looks of horror on there faces. _Maybe they knew how strong I am..._

"It's Crimson." Koga mumbled to his friends looking at me.

"Wait so you're competing?" Someone asked, making everyone look my way.

"Hai! I'm competing, because I can." Crimson gave a simple answer and looked to Geki and nodded. He cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"This is Cosmo Delta." the area was covered in maintains and a large forest.

"So this is Cosmo Delta, huh?" I heard Souma say

**The selection Trails! The Death Camp's Challenge!**

"In this training exercise you will have to climb all the way up Cosmo Delta... Past the barrier of clouds to reach the summit before the sun does. These are the conditions for the passing the trial."

"That sounds more plain then I though" Koga said, and Yuna replied with.

"There are many natural obstacles in the way along with another peculiar thing"

"This an area where your Cosmo is lowered." Souma added. Crimson stopped listening and went back to watching the forest.

**X.X**

Crimson summoned her right arms cloth, she stretched slight, jumping when she heard someone, "You look tired." Crimson turned her head to see Eden standing next to her.

Crimson shrugged and gave a small yawn, "I've been having trouble sleeping is all." Eden hummed and walked off, leaving a confused Crimson.

"You sure talk big... About those useless spark of yours!" A boy's voice court Crimson's attention and she looked over to see the boy was talking to Koga or Souma? Slowly walking that way. Crimson heard the boy give a small chuckle.

"Argo!" so that's his name Crimson though stupidly. "What do you mean by that!?" Souma said.

"I'm telling you to stop showing off you pathetic Cosmo inherited from you loser of a father!" the boy Argo had hit a nerve of Souma. That had pissed Crimson off, no one disrespects other peoples families. she was walking towards them, they didn't seem to notice her.

"It annoys me to see a guy, like you, show off just because your father was a saint!" Argo said, Crimson saw Souma frown and Koga have a confused face.

"What the hell do you know?" Souma said, Koga turned his head a little.

"What's his problem?" he asked.

Crimson had blocked out the conversation but jumoed forwards and punched Argo in the face when he spoke, " however... he got killed like some loser dog!"

Argo fell back a little, Souma and Koga gasped calling out,"Crimson!"

"You should think twice before saying something about someone do don't know, it's not easily forgiven!" Crimson growled at him.

"How amusing." He smirked a little and wiped the blood on his mouth away.

"Come at me then! He's just some son of loser!"

"SHUT UP!" Souma yelled and went to punch him this time.

"STOP!" Geki yelled making them both stop. "What the hell are you doing!?" Argo walked away after giving a 'tch' "The trial will begin soon"

Koga watched Souma before his eyes moved to Crimson who was walking away again. She could feel Koga's eyes on her back for a moment before he looked back to Souma.

**X.X**

"The selection trials for the Saint Fight begin now. Take any path you want. You must reach the summit of Mount Delta before dawn tomorrow!"

Suddenly everyone ran different way's, Crimson shook her head and ran in a different direction from all the other students. She was taking the safest path towards Mount Delta.

**X.X**

Crimson continued to run, jumping over rivers as she came across them. She stopped and gave a whistle, she played a soft tune. The birds around her played the tine back. Crimson smiled and continued her walk, jumping over fallen trees and rocks. As she ran she turned and smashed into someone, it was a while later after she had stopped and was near the end.

Crimson blinked and looked to see Eden, "Sorry!" she chuckled and climbed off him, rubbing her head.

"It's find." He helped me up and we continued together, coming in first place.

**X.X**

"The time is about to run out." Geki said, Crimson was still looking out for Koga and Souma, she was beginning to get worried for them.

Ryuhou turned to Yuna, "Koga and Souma won't make it on time."

Yuna then turned to Argo, "You said something weird some time ago. Do you know what happened to them?"

Argo put a hand up, "Hey, I don't know anything. Don't make me responsible for what happened to them."

Crimson heard Ryuhou gasp and point some were making her eyes fix to the area. There was a figure there and it looked like it had something or _someone _on his/hers back.

"That's..." Ryuhou started, Crimson could see the figure it was... Koga with Souma on his back. She gave a sigh in relief knowing they were safe. Yuna said something, but Crimson didn't catch it.

"I-It can't be!" Argo said making her head snap to him. "Even in that condition..."

Yuna started laughing, and I stood next to them and chuckled smiling.

**X.X**

"Everyone here has passed is what I would say, but there's one person that will be disqualified..." People looked around at each other. "You, Argo." we all looked at him, as he pulled a disbelieving face.

"W-Why!?" he breathed out frowning.

"I've been watching your every move." he pulled another disbelieving face mixed with one of pure horror. "As it stands you didn't learn the meaning behide this training exercise... The saints are fellow companions sworn to protect Athena. The feelings you have towards your allies shouldn't be different from the ons you have towards protecting Athena! Someone who hinders precious companions... has no qualifications to take part in the Saint Fight!"

Argo stepped back "Damn it! It's your fault, Souma!" He went to punch him but a wrist grabbed his and he looked to see Crimson before she twisted it and flipped him to the ground.

"Tch, I wouldn't do that if I were you... Saints should use their fist to protect Athena not for your own benefit!" Her voice was emotionless as she stared down at him.

He gasped and looked down, he then got up and walked away. Crimson once again felt Koga look at her from the side.

"As for all that have been selected... do your best in the Saint Fight while aiming to become a Sliver Saint!" Crimson smiled while the others cheered. "Know that, a among you, was two people that passed far ahead of the others." Koga looked back at the teacher along with some others.

"Far ahead?" Koga ask himself.

"They lone both braved the paths that even Sliver Saints have trouble with, Eden of the Orion constellation. And Crimson of the Alicorn constellation. **(a reminder her one is a made up one OKAY!) Crimson** saw Eden turn round and look over our way.

**X.X**

**Hope you enjoyed! This is like the old version with a few changes as I like the original one.**


	6. The Curtain Rises! The Saint Fight!

**New cover photo of Crimson's new cloth.**

**X.X**

**The Curtain Rises! The Saint Fight!**

**X.X**

"I'm telling you, Ryuhou is going to win."

"Don't be stupid! It's obvious Eden or Crimson who will win"

"You say that because we don't know if Haruto quit Palestra or not."

"This time, the winner is probably going to be..."

**X.X**

"Me!" Koga said pointing to himself. "And then I'll get to meet Athena."

Souma gave a weak chuckle, "How carefree." Yuna said.

Koga looked around and had a confused look, "What's up with everyone? You all seem down."

"Once the Saint Fight begins, all of us will be opponents." Ryuhou said softly.

Koga blinked, "Oh.."

"This sure had gotten complicated. Even though we put so much effort into passing the trials." Souma said with his head in his hand that was resting on the table.

"That's right, If we do well in the tournament there's a chance we will end up fighting each other." Yuna said looking at Koga.

Ryuhou was about to say something but was cut of but a girl's voice."There's nothing you can do about that. After all, only one person can be the victor of the Saint Fight." The looked at the end of the table to see Avian and Crimson standing there.

"Good Mornin'" Avian said and sat next to Yuna and Crimson sat down by Koga.

"Morning" Crimson smiled at them before looking at Avian at the corner of her eye when she was kicked by her.

Sighing, she looked back at them, "I would like to apologise in advance if I get any of you in the Saint Fight."

Avian chuckled nervously, she knew Crimson would go easy but that can still hurt. They blinked at me. "What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

Avian answered, "Well,... you'll find out later." They both sweatdropped, before walking off without letting them say anything.

**X.X**

Everyone was in their seats and were talking about who might win as banners were let down.

"The Saint Fight tournament is hereby open.. and now for the Headmaster's opening speech."

Crimson looked over to see the headmaster standing at one end, high up. "Everyone, I am happy to announce opening of this year's Saints Fight tournament. First, I wish to congratulate the nineteen chosen Saints on coming this far."

People then started to cheer, "Do your best!" Crimson blocked them out as well as the headmaster of the school.

"Let the Saint Fight begin!"

**X.X**

All the fighters were in the back getting ready. Crimson sat there her head, the strange dreams she had when she blacked out on her mind but she pushed it aside for this.

She chuckled at what Souma had said to Koga before walking off with the others.

"You know I take a offence to that, not wanting to be around me.." She pouted a little, while Koga jumped able back and landed on his butt. She looked at him, and laughed.

"CRIMSON!" he almost screamed, "Don't do that!" he blushed red when she laughed harder holding her side and bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Oh...Haha!...My...Haha!... God...Haha! Koga! I'm so sorry I didn't... mean to... do that." she blinked see his red face. "Have you get a fever, 'cause your face is red." She asked holding her hand to his forehead.

"N..No I'm fine." He stuttered, a little because of how close there faces were.

**X.X**

Souma had won his match and it was time for Koga's, she had walked him to the stairs. The other two stayed back.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!" he replied. He activated his armour and began to walkout, but Crimson grabbed his arm making him stop. He blinked and turned a little only to feel soft lips to his cheek.

He blinked and looked over to see Crimson placing her mask back on, he then blushed after realising that she had kissed his cheek. "Good luck, Koga!" he really did like that way she said his name. It reminded him of the wind, it's soft yet holds great strength.

He smiled and walked on, while Crimson put her hand to her masked lips._ 'why did I do that?' _she blushed then made her way back.

**X.X**

Crimson smiled after Koga had won his match and now it was Eden's. Which was finished in one move...

**X.X**

Crimson let out a breath, looking over why she wanted to do this again. And let out a small laugh.

"Saint's step forward."

Both Crimson and her opponent which was Daniel Cassiopeia. She hadn't summoned her amour and some people were whispering as she walked out. She saw the gang up were she was before, with confused faces but Avian held a excited one.

They both stopped, Crimson crossed her arms.

"Why haven't you summoned your amour is it you've already given up?" Daniel taunted.

"Do you like your face?" He blinked, "Yeah?"

"Then you would be best to close your mouth, you have not see me in battle yet," She smiledbehind her mask.

"START!"

Daniel ran forward to attack Crimson with his water element. There was a cloud of smoke and people gasped. The clouded disappeared and people gasped again, She had stopped his attack with one hand.

The gang had shocked face, "That's what she mean earlier you guys!" Avian cheered, it was then they realised Avian didn't have her mask on.

"Avian!" Yuna cried in shock, "Why aren't you wearing your mask?"

Avian blinked her large brown eyes and looked at them, she shrugged, "Uh, I stepped on it this morning." she sweatdropped.

Daniel jumped back in shock. Crimson closed her hands into fists and let her Cosmos raise. The people in the arena stared in shock, her element was light! Koga watched with wide eyes, when they had trained she hasn't used her Cosmo once! But she had given of an aura of some sort while they trained.

When the light dead away a few seconds later Crimson was in her armour. On her head she had a metal band with little wings that stuck through her hair at the side of her hair, and though her bangs a blue diamond shape, with a white gem. On her shoulder pads were a light blue with a strip along the bottom that was a dark blue. Over her beast were white with a diamond shape in the middle that was blue and a white gem. On her lower chest there was a small strip of dark blue and the rest was light blue. Her lower half she has a skirt that covered all but part of her right leg and where the armour meets the skirt is a blue diamond shape and again a white gem.

Her legs had legging boots that connected to the top half of the armour which were a light blue and had holes at the back of her legs at the top and bottom part, on her knee there were blue diamond shaped metal with a white diamond shape gem. Her connected shoes where three inch heels with sky blue then dark blue and the tips being white on the sides had wings that were also white colour.

Her gloves were finger less sky blue, then white and then ended at her elbows which were dark blue; they also had the white gems on her knuckles. Lastly she had metal wing the top frame was white then the first layer of metal feathers were sky blue and the bottom was dark blue. **(There like Seyia's Armours wings, and are in the new cover photo if you hadn't seen.)**

Daniel stepped back, "This is the Alicorn cloth?" His eye's widen with a hint a fear and nervousness in them.

The Colosseum was dead silent, no one made a sound. No one other then Avian had ever seen her cloth since coming here.

"You wanted to see my armour and now your going to go against it first hand Daniel!" A smirk made it's way up her face.

He gritted his teeth and jumped forward, "Waters hight!" W_ater's high is an attack that sends water from all side to the opponent a strong attack. _

Crimson opened the wings and jumped up and flew out the way and landed behide him, he turned but not in time. "CELESTIAL LIGHT!" _Celestial light is like the __Pegasus Ryusei Ken__but is more powerful and is rainbow coloured._

The rainbow colour came from her fast moving fist, everyone of them hitting him. She jumped back after and the smoke disappeared and they watched Daniel fall to the ground, she had her back towards his. She blinked and turned around when she heard a grunt and the sound of dirt moving.

"I-I'm not d-done yet!" Daniel yelled and toward at Crimson, she didn't move in time and Daniel punched her left cheek sending her face to the right, her mask cracked. Taking advanced of her weak moment, Daniel punched her again and again. As Daniel punched her in the stomach and was bent forward then was thrown backwards by one of his element attacks.

Crimson gasped in pain as she hit the ground, her wings shifted on their own as she was sent back, so she wouldn't land on them. She gritted her teeth as she climbed to her feet, she cloud of smoke disappeared and Daniel gasped along with almost everyone else in the arena, Avian bit onto her fist; her eye's wide with worry.

Crimson let out a yell as she raised her Cosmo rapidly, Daniel stumbled back. Finally Crimsons mask cracked one last time before falling off her face, leaving the arena in shock. Two glowing red eye's were seen from the glowing white Cosmo.

She closed her fist and brought it back for a new attack, _"Celestial Storm!" _

_Celestia Storm is a extremely strong attack an if not handle carefully and kill with in seconds. Celestia Storm is a twisting rainbow coloured attack and moving faster then the eye can see._

One second Crimson was by the arena wall, the next she had her back to Daniel the other side of him. Smoke came of from him before he dropped to the floor unconscious. He twitched and rolled over onto his side and his armour disappeared.

"The winner is Crimson of the Alicorn constellation!" Geki shouted, the arena when into a roar of excitement as Crimson walked of the Colosseum still silent, Avian ran from her place with the other a few minutes behide her.

As Crimson made it into the hallway she was met with the voice of Avian, "Oneechan!" Crimson stopped and turned towards the one coming group. They stopped when they saw her, she tilted her had with a smile. She waved slightly, "Hiya!"

"Crimson? Is that really you?" Souma asked in shock as he stared.

In turned Crimson rolled her eye's with a wider smile, "Idiot, of course." She sighed and crossed her arms, "it offends me, my own friend doesn't recognise me," she gave a mushroom sigh and turned her back to them and she cried amine tears.

"C-Crimson!" Souma cried, Avian laughed.

"She playing with ya!" Avian said cheerfully and Souma gave a sigh of relief.

"Koga aren't you going to say something or what?" Souma said frustrated by the way Koga was looking at Crimson. Crimson blinked and looked over when Yuna spoke.

"Don't tease him Souma, don't you see hat he's already in shock?" Yuna smiled at him and laughed when Crimson tilted her head confused.

"In shock about what?" Avian laughed and faceplamed.

"Oneechan, your so oblivious~" Crimson stared at her sister as the others watched, they had a stare off, Avian finding it hard not the blink, they both blinked and Crimson looked over to Koga as he spoke.

"I'm happy that I finally get to see your face, you look lovely." Koga spoke with a smile, as he started to step up his walking pace. Crimson flushed and looked at the ground, nobody had ever called her that before,... it was nice. She was glad that he was the once who said it.

**X.X**

**Yay! Reviews are welcomed with cookies ;)**


	7. Who is Seyia - Koga

Crimson rolled over in the sleep and her face shifted into one of discomfort.

_A young Crimson was practising with Seyia, she still hadn't been able to summon her cloth. She trained most of the day, trying. Today happened to be her birthday, she didn't like doing much on those days anyway, Seyia understood why she didn't really want to do anything, but he didn't really want her to train today of all days. But she gave him the puppy eye's and no one can say no to that look._

_Crimson was getting frustrated, and she walked off. Making her dad sigh, Watching her go._

_Crimson was by a cliff just outside the sanctuary, she was throwing punches at a tree. She hadn't heard Avian come up behide her, the smaller one stepped on a brunch and snapped. Crimson shot around and when to punch who ever it was, but stopped seeing Avian._

"_What do you need Via?"_

_Avian was only 5 at the time, she had the most cutest brown innocent looking eyes._

"_Looking for you, I wanted to train together," said asked girl, Crimson sighed._

"_I-I'm not in the mood now Via sorry." Crimson didn't make eye contact._

_Avian walked towards the cliff with on though in mind. She had already been able to summon her cloth but oneechan was having trouble and one way to fix it was to put someone she care for in danger. Avian sighed, before looked down the cliff side. What she didn't know was that the rock under her was giving out._

"_Avian come back here!" Crimson raised her voice a little, they were told not to get that close._

"_There's nothing wrong oneechan!" Avian turned and went to smile but gave a yelped scream as the rock gave way._

_Crimson leaped forward and grabbed Avian's hands, but not the best grip._

"_Crimson!" Avian had the most scared looked in her eye's that Crimson had ever seen._

"_Hold on!" Crimson pulled her put so they were both now safe standing, but the rock under then yet again gave out. Both falling Avian was hit in the head with some rock. With an unconscious Avian and both of them falling, Crimson grabbed Avian and pulled her close._

"_I'm sorry, Avian!" She cried, "Your one of the most precious people to me and I want to protect you!" tears fell from Crimson's eyes as they fell. "I'm useless, I can't summon my armour to protect one of the people I love!"_

_Suddenly there was a strong bright white light rippled all ways and could be felt from the cottage, which Seyia and Alicia felt. They ran for were the light and strong Cosmo came from._

_The light disappeared moments later, and Crimson was in her cloth._

"_Wings!" she shouted when she saw them, and opened them and began to think of flying with closed eyes. The wind that was on her face as she fell stopped, so she opened her eye's to see that she had in fact stopped falling carrying Avian bridal style she slow up and flew up landing on the Cliff._

_Crimson noticed that Avian had burns on all over, where her Cosmo was to too strong and untamed, she was also bleeding badly._

_Both of her parents came running down the path to see Crimson crying on her knees cradler a Avian that was in a bad shape._

"_Sweetie, …._

Crimson shot up, her breath hard and shallow with sweat running down her face and crying. _'why of all my bad memoires did it have to that one?' _she let out a whimper.

**X.X**

Unable to get back to sleep Crimson climbed out of bed and opened her door, she was wear and light blue short sleeve top with some black shorts.

Walking down the path and by the cliff, she spotted Koga. She was going to turn back but her legs wouldn't let her, they just went on towards him.

She stood behind him watching, he looked in though. He turned but didn't seen to notice her until she cleared her throat making him blinked and turn even more to face her.

"Crimson?" he asked, almost a whisper and blinked.

"She's always on your mind isn't she, Miss Saori?" Crimson smiled, getting s mile from Koga.

He noticed that it looked like she had been crying, but a question popped into his head. "Why do you call her Miss Saori and not Athene?"

Crimson smiled, "Well you don't want people to panic if I just say Athene is missing?" they shared a sift smile.

Koga walked forward to he stood in front of her, "Have you been crying?" Crimson blinked and looked away.

"Bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep and your out here because you can't sleep either right?" they chuckled again.

"I didn't know that you were that powerful, and how come everyone when silent when you called out your armour?" Koga asked out of the blue.

"It's more of a curse then anything, but anyway, since I came here about half a year ago, I haven't once summoned my cloth, which got everyone wanting to find out." She held onto her arms with her hand.

Koga blinked, "Oh," was all he got out which made Crimson giggle, but quickly cover it with a cough which caused Koga to smile.

"Koga,... the reason I don't use my armour a lot is because the first time I activated it I burn Avian really bad..." her voice faded at the end, looking off over the dark lake.

He blinked as she continued, "I-I would avoid trying to train with Avian so I train mostly at night with dad, or when she went to the village with our mum.." Her bangs covered her eyes, so he wouldn't see her crying but he put his hand to her face and gently pushed it put. He was shocked but pulled her into a gently hug, that she slowly returned.

"What are you two doing out here?" Someone said startling them both after they had pulled away.

Crimson wiped her eye's and looked to see Geki.

"Ah! It's nothing!" Koga stuttered and put his hands behind his head.

"At this rate, you'll wear yourselves out. Being in good condition is crucial in a fight."

Crimson blinked, and Koga had his eye's closed, "This is the perfect amount of preparation for me." He then punched the air a couple of times.

"Hey," Koga begin.

"Huh?" Geki blinked.

"You know Seyia, right, Teach?" Koga asked with his back them. Crimson and Geki were startled a bit by the question.

"Yeah, I'd say so." His eye's flicked to Crimson for a moment before looking back to Koga.

"What kind of guy was this Seyia?"

"You're curious, huh?"

"I guess so. Not only is he the former bearer of the Pegasus Cloth, but he also seems to be on everyone's lips for some reason."

"I once fought against Seyia" Geki started, making Koga turn and the two looked at Geki, "Huh? Really?"

"None of my attacks seemed to work on him. He got up no matter how many times he fell. As many times as it was needed to save Athene from danger, while using his Meteor Fist technique. Lastly, he never gave up. Never abandoned hope. Seyia was that kind of man."

Crimson smiled, she loved to hear people talk about her father, it made her feel proud to be his first daughter.

"Hope, huh?"

"Yeah. That's what I remember about Seyia. I'm sure he's still fighting somewhere out there."

She closed her eye's and searched for his Cosmo, and smiled when she felt it.

**X.X**

Seyia sat on the stair to their house when he felt Crimson's Cosmo searching for his, smiling he send his Cosmo back.

It was weird they had a connection that allowed them to felt each others Cosmo even if there on the opposite side's of the world. It was because their bond was so strong, and unbreakable.

**X.X**

Crimson bid them goodnight before walking back to her room. She sat on her bed, and cried not sad tears but tears of joy can from her eye's. It had been so long since she had felt his Cosmo.

**I'M SO SORRY! I've been really busy with school and I have my mock exams coming up next week, i've also been getting more Homework to do... (sighs) one another note I am working on another story that depending when I finish the first chapter, will be put up. The story is a Magi based story.**

**Bye sweethearts :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pardon my French but I'm so fucking sorry!**

**I've been extremely busy with updating other stories and other thing in general that I forgot to write for this one.**

**So to hopefully make up for it, here is a longish chapter.**

**X.X**

Crimson opened her window and stepped out grabbing the upper window ledge, she pulled herself up onto the roof where she sat watching the stars, she had the feeling that what she had talked to her parents will happen sooner then they would think.

**X.X**

Crimson could tell something was wrong with Yuna, she looked nervous but not about the fight. Something else, she then remember that Yuna had told her that she reads the stars she must have the same feeling as her. Still in though, thinking about possible things that it could be and it landed on Athene.

She noticed Koga stopped when he noticed Yuna's behaviour.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, Yuna opened her eye's

"I'm alright." was what she replied with.

"Hey, I've never asked you, why do you want to win the Saint Fight?" Koga looked at her this also court Crimson's attention making her look at them.

"Me?... I-" she never got to finish because a guy opened the door and put his head in.

Crimson took a breath as she stopped listening, _'I really need to stop doing that' _she thought.

**X.X**

They watched as Yuna fought with whatever his name was Dolphin constellation. It was a quick match which Yuna had won.

**X.X**

Crimson, Avian, Yuna and Ryuhou were standing in the spectators box, waiting to watch the match between Souma and Koga.

"Via, I bet Koga will win." Crimson said with a smirk, having an idea. The other three blinked, Avian frowned.

"Well I say Souma, seeing that he's more advanced then Koga..." They both smirked, "Okay, I see were your going with this, who ever loses does the winners laundry for a week."

"Okay, I say Koga, although he isn't as advanced as Souma he has a stronger Cosmo." They shook hands on the deal. With the other two having a raised eyebrows at them.

"We betting on who will win, if that's what your thinking," Crimson and Avian said together, which was kinda creepy.

**X.X**

There was cheering as they both walked out. Both cloths shinning in the light. "Koga and Souma. I wonder which one will win." Yuna asked.

"I wish for this to be a good fight." was Ryuhou reply.

"The second round match is about to begin. Koga of the Pegasus constellation versus Lionet Souma of the Leo Miner constellation. Fighters, prepare!"

"Begin!"

Both Souma and Koga leaped forward at each other. Clashing in the middle, arm pieces hitting giving of a clank sound. They both leaped back and jumped at each other again. Throwing punches at each other while they moved back and forwards.

Souma then kicked Koga in the side but Koga also punched him in the face both flying backwards a little.

Souma's hand then lit up at his finger tips and shot fire towards Koga, missing them all but one, Souma to this chance to attack again.

"FLAME DESPERADO" His hand lit up and had throw it forward at Koga, hitting him in the jaw sending him flying back. Which made Crimson cringe a little.

They then both ran at each other exchanging words as they did. Leaping forward, Koga's hand lit up white as he shouted, "PEGASUS FLASH FIST" the punch hit Souma in the stomach sending his flying into the air and back.

They both attack at the same time fist hitting fist. Sending them both back again.

Souma raising his Cosmo, some how discovered a new technique, "LOINET BURNING FIRE" Souma throw his fist forward sending fire start at Koga.

Koga was send up into the air, '_what an incredible move. So this is the embodiment of his will as a saint. I can't move... my body'_

"_**He got up no matter how many times he fell. As many times as it was needed to save Athene from danger, while using his Meteor Fist technique"**_

"Pegasus" Koga muttered, eyes open slightly. "Meteor Fist." He remembered back to when he first discovered his cloth and used then attack. "I used it that time."

Suddenly as around Koga was stars and in front of him was Seyia as he turned slightly and spoke, _**"That's Cosmo." **_Koga heard him say. As he opened his eyes again but fully this time.

"Seyia." The Pegasus cloth started to shine a little.

As the smoke disappeared Souma didn't expect to see what he did. "What!?"

The shine came through the smoke and disappeared as Koga climbed out of the hole that was made.

"No matter what happens, I can't fall here." They heard Koga as everyone from Avian to Eden who were watching in shocked but Crimson who had a victorious smirk on her face.

"I'll become the victor and meet Athene. This time I'll protect Athene... Protect Miss Saori. Just like Seyia!"

"I wont lose, either!" Souma started out for another attack. As Koga did the moves for a new technique.

"PEGASUS METEOR FIST." throwing punches as fast as the eye can see. Both attacks clashed meeting, trying there best to win.

But from Koga determination his attack broke though Souma's, sending him flying back into the air and landed with a crash.

"The winner is Koga of the Pegasus constellation." Cheers erupted from everyone. While Avian pouted seeing she lose the bet, which Crimson was still smirking about.

Yuna, Ryuhou and Avian went over to Souma seeing if we was alright. Crimson walked over to them as Koga got there.

"Souma." Koga said, as he stopped.

Said boy looked up at the winner, "What the heck was that technique? I wasn't aware you could use something like that."

"Same here, I didn't know you had such an incredible move up your sleeve." Koga joked, and Souma gave a chuckle. The with the help of Koga and Crimson they lifted him up onto his feet.

"Koga, make sure you win and meet Athene."

"Yeah!"

The three of them walked off, while Yuna, Ryuhou and Avian watched with smiles. Crimson gave a chuckle which made the two boys look at her.

"I had a bet with Avian on who would win" she had a goofy grin as she continued, "Which I won, just so you know!" she gave a chuckle when they both court onto what she was saying.

"Hey! What's that meant to mean!" Souma shouted, making her and Koga laugh as they walked on.

**X.X**

They were back stage again, sitting waiting for Crimson to be called.

"Alicorn Crimson, please get ready." Crimson stood and headed to the door, she looked back at Koga and threw him a smile.

**Crimson's Pov**

I called my amour and walked out went asked. We stood opposite, the guy I was facing looked determined.

"START!"

The guy ran at me and went to punch me but I jumped into the air and flipped backwards making him punch the ground. I landed behind him, I didn't see him throw a punch which hit me and sent me flying back.

I groaned but got up quickly to see him running at me, I opened my wings I took a sharp breath and raised my hands in front of me quickly before activating my Cosmo to attack.

"Celestial feathers!" _'Celestial feathers is like Celestial light but is small beams that look like feathers shot from the wings.'_

Feather sized light beams shot at him, every one of them hitting him. This was one of my preferred attacks, it doesn't do to much harm but it leaves my opponent weaken or sometimes knocks them out.

When the smoke was clear, the guy was on the floor, unconscious a couple scratches here and there. I jogged over to him to see him regain consciousness as Geki stated I was the winner. I held out my hand with a smile. He grabbed it and I pulled his up.

"Im glad I had the chance to fight someone as amazing as you" he grinned and I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, it was good match." I smiled and helped him to the infirmary.

**X.X**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm currently working on the next chapter as of when this is posted so expect it soon!**

**X.X**

As Eden walked away bells started to ring. Making all five look to see a carriage flying down. The light from the shinning carriage shinning on them.

"That's... I can sense a great and kind Cosmo. It can't be..." Koga muttered.

**X.X**

Crimson suddenly felt raise of Dark Cosmo making her studded, and turn toward the tower where 'Athene' was. But turned back to Yuna and Ryuhou's match that was about to start.

A few minutes into the match there was a bright light coming from within the tower. Both making a sharp turn Crimson and Avian looked at each other then the tower with a full on glare. Something was happening but what ever it was, they were about to go but suddenly darkness started to seep in from the ground.

They stepped back, sharing a look they jumped over the small wall and onto the field as there was an explodes from the tower.

**X.X**

What looked like vines that were made of Darkness were growing at a raped rate.

"It's hard to breath and my body feels heavy." Yuna said looking at the vines that were still growing only now slower.

"It's because of the Darkness Cosmo." Ryuhou said back. Avian grabbed Crimson's hand.

"Guys." They heard a voice making them turn to see Souma.

"Souma, are you all right?" Ryuhou asked, stepping forward.

He gave a nod in return, "Never mind me. What's happening to Palestra?"

Crimson was about to answered but was cut of but a guy's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen of Palestra, the new century of Sanctuary had begun!"

"The century of the Sanctuary?" Yuna asked.

"Athene had handed over the position of Grand Pope to Lord Mars!" Both Crimson and Avian stiffened.

"Mars?" Souma asked with a mix of shock.

"Mars had returned?" Ryuhou questioned.

"The Grand Pope serves as advisor to Athene, acts as her proxy and governs all Saints!" The guy said with a semi smirk.

"Are you saying that this Mars had taken control of the Sanctuary!?" Geki said.

"That's not possible!" Crimson shouted, seeing that she and Avian -mostly Crimson though- had been there a few times. She looked to Geki to see that he was looking at her, both worried expressions. While Ryuhou, Souma and Yuna had a confused face.

"The new century for the Saints will begin with a selection." As the guy talked again, dark Cosmo wrapped around his and his men's arms. Crimson pushed Avian behind her, and the other three had worried expressions mixed with scared.

"Selection?" Souma looked around making them looking at him.

"Where's Koga?" Yuna gasped, and looked at the tower.

"Shit, I new something was going to happen yet we didn't go in time." Crimson said in a low voice so only Avian had heard her.

**X.X**

Everyone was on the arena and being held in a circle by Mar's workers. "The Sanctuary is now under Lord Mars' control. All of you Saints will swear loyalty to him. Those who wont, will be killed!" he then got into on of the teachers faces, "You're the acting headmaster, aren't you? We'll start with you." He leaded back with sweat running down his face. "Will you swear your loyalty?"

"I can't do that. We'll never kneel before Mars!" just as he finished the guy punched the teacher and sent him flying to the side. Making people gasp and start talking.

"Take him away."

Crimson was no longer taking notice of the talking and was only glaring, it was a glare that would make even him scared.

Geki stepped forward, kneeled on one knee then jumped hitting the main guy, but was jumped by the other guys, he was able to push them off him.

Others then started to fight, which both Crimson and Avian joined in but some were soon over powered.

Crimson kicked and throw punches at the one's coming her way and Avian did the same. "Remember what I was teaching you Via," Crimson looked at the younger one out of the corner of her eyes. As she punched another one.

Yuna come to them and they ran to look for Koga.

**X.X**

Crimson suddenly felt a high raise in light Cosmo making her stop, and the others looked at her.

"Koga..." she whispered.

**X.X**

They ran round a corner to see Koga and... Haruto? Crimson blinked, she though he had dropped out.

"Haruto. Didn't you drop out of Palestra?" Souma asked.

"No. I was imprisoned all the time."

"Why?" Yuna asked, _'really? Did she really just asked that?'_ Crimson sweatdropped.

"Yuna, what about your mask?" Haruto asked

"I decided not to wear it anymore." Yuna replied back.

"You look better without it."

"You never change." Yuna smiled.

Haruto blinked when he saw Crimson and Avian, "Crimson?" Haruto raised a brow, "IS that you?"

"The one and only." she gave him a smirk.

"I must say that you are more beautiful the I thought." Haruto nodded with a small smile that made Koga feel a little uneasy.

Crimson flushed, "Thanks and flattering will you nowhere Haruto." Crimson joked.

"Lets talk later, we need to get out of here." Haruto spoke.

The all turned there heads when a voice spoke, "So you still plan on going against us? You wont escape this place!" Crimson stepped forward with Avian. So the others looked at them.

"Hey! Butt face!" Avian called.

"AVIAN, PLEASE STAY ON TASK!" Crimson yelled.

"Sorry, if you don't think we can get out, then why don't you fight us _two!"_ the guy smirked and stepped forward.

Before he could say anything, they had both jumped forward. "Celestial Light!" "Wind Currents!"

Both attacks hitting most of them. Leaving the group shocked, they went to attack again but someone beat them to it.

"Instructor Geki!" Koga said, He turned to look at the group and saw Haruto. "Haruto?"

"He's been held prisoner all this time." Koga explained.

"I see, so that's how it was... you guy's go on ahead."

"Huh?"

"Go! The world falls into ruin without righteous people to protect it, don't ever forget what you have learned here. Use your joint power and create a path to the future!" Geki explained and he looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Use our power?" Koga asked, confused.

"Instructor Geki..." Souma said softly, while everyone had soft faces. "Now, go! Young Saints!"

They hesitantly set off to get out of the now prison island.

**X.X**

"How do we break through this Darkness Cosmo?" Ryuhou asked as they stood at the door.

"Just like Instructor Geki told us. Let's join our power. Let's burst through with everyone's combined Cosmo!"

"Everyone's Cosmo?" Yuna asked Koga, who was looking at the door.

They all put there fist into a circle, "We'll create a path using our own power!" Koga finished.

"By using our power." Avian said.

"That's right"

Everyone then got in to stance ready to unleash their Cosmo.

"GO!" They yelled attacking the door together. It broke through the darkness and broke the door down with it.

They ran as far as they could see. But stopped no being able to see any farther. "I can't see anything in front of us."

"Which was should we go?" Ryuhou added.

"Leave that to me." Crimson said making them turn back to look. Crimson narrowed her eyes ahead, before raising her Cosmo brightly.

"Celestial Light!"

she sent a light beam forward making the darkness move and creating a path for them. They then ran.

They stopped as they heard buildings fall, they saw as Palestra fell apart from the inside out. "Our Palestra is.." Yuna started.

"Everyone... Teacher..." Koga muttered.

"It's the place where we all met. Where we raised our Cosmo." Ryuhou said.

After a few moments Koga turned. "I'm going."

"Koga." Yuna said making him stop.

"Even if we keep losing things important to us, we have no choice but to move forward!" He finished. Souma's eye's widen then he ran after Koga. Crimson and Avian wordlessly followed.

Everyone else nodded and followed

**X.X**

They ran for a long while and Crimson stopped seeing the sun raise but the maintain tips "The Sanctuary!" Koga stopped and looked back at her.

"Look!" they all looked. "The Sanctuary is in that direction."

Koga looked over his shoulder at her, "Is that where Athene is?"

"I think she went to the Sanctuary."

"I'm heading towards Sanctuary."

Souma gasped a little and looked at him.

"To meet Athene?" Yuna asked.

"No, the Athene in Palestra wasn't Miss Saori," Yuna blinked shocked. "But... I will save that girl!"

"Then let us show you they way." Crimson said with Avian next to her. Everyone looked at them confused.

"We – well Oneechan knows the way off by heart."

"How?" Ryuhou asked.

"Because I've been there before." Crimson said as she turned to look towards the direction of the Sanctuary.


	10. Chapter 10

**I forgot this last chapter but thank you again **HiddenHero220** for Crimson and Koga's ship name: ****Celestial Meteorite.**

**And super long chapter :) please let me know what you think of this.**

**X.X**

**Suicidal Rescue! The Other Gold Saint!**

**X.X**

They walked along the now broken and a desolate Sanctuary, leaving Avian at the brink of tears. Never in her life had she seen such a place as well this!

The group slowly walking alone trying to stay unseen as they made their through the now _new _Sanctuary.

There was nothing, but odd shapes coming from the ground. Small hills of rock from the destruction of the old Sanctuary and no sound. Nothing. Not even a bird was seen flying. Every now and then the group would be able to see Martians standing around.

They stopped, and the wind blow through their hair. Shocked at the site, Crimson fell to her knees and Avian had her hands over her mouth tears falling from her eyes

Koga knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is the Sanctuary?"

"The place where the Twelve Gold Saints of Zodiac reside." Ryuhou almost whispered.

"A tremendous Cosmo can be felt from here." Haruto said leaning on the dead tree next to him.

The wind blow Yuna's hair into her face so she moved it and began to speak, "What could have happened here?"

Koga clenched his teeth as Crimson answered, "Mars!" She gritted her teeth as well. Koga blinked and looked at her as he saw tears in her eye's as she looked around.

Koga stood up and went towards the tower, but Souma grabbed him. "Hey! Are you planning to just rush in without thinking like you always do?"

"What of it!?" Koga shoved his hand of his arm, and turned to look at him. "I'm going in alone!"

"Koga." he looked at him with a sturdy look. While Souma looked between annoyed and pissed. Before sighing and rubbing the beck of his neck, "I'm telling you to use that noggin of yours." Then processed to slap him behind the head.

In reaction, he grabbed him head looking down at the floor. Then looked at him in..

_**BOOM!**_

Koga, Crimson, Yuna heard and saw some of the explosions that Souma caused. Who was with Haruto, Ryuhou and Avian also.

_FLASH BACK:_

"_Let me go!"_

"_You can't go Koga." Ryuhou said, making him stop._

"_A diversion?" Yuna asked._

"_The Four of us will stir up some trouble outside, while you three sneak in and rescue the girl." He gestured to Crimson, Yuna and Koga at the last bit._

"_I'm going no matter what!"_

"_You're being unreasonable Koga."_

"_Let go!" This made Yuna sigh and moved her hair a little while Souma also sigh putting his hands on his hips. Avian face palmed at his stupidly even she wasn't the stubborn._

"_I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Yuna muttered to the three as Crimson stood next to them._

"_Koga always does things without thinking too much about the consequences. Kind of like me. Your only goal is to save the girl." Souma sighed before staring again. "You're going with him to make sure he doesn't get into additional trouble, you too Crimson. If things get bad, just run away." He winked at the three._

"_We'll beat Mars and his Martians for what they did to Palestra" Ryuhou said making them turn back to them._

"_Let me go, Ryuhou!"_

_Crimson who had been listening nodded at Souma and walked up to Koga. Ryuhou panicked seeing Crimson coming there way with an annoyed face. Koga who blinked at Ryuhou who was looking to left._

_So he looked that way to see Crimson. She stalked up to him and slapped the back of his head. Making Everyone but Koga who was holding his head in pain - the hit was harder then Souma's- looked at her in disbelief._

"_Ow!" He looked up to her._

"_Will you stop and listen to us for a minutes, you don't think about the consequences of that action Koga, and one day it's going to hurt someone really bad! So you need to listen to people and think of a plan and if you had been listening you would have heard us plan and plan, did that make sense? But anyway you need to use your head Koga. It may end up with you really hurt or people around you. So please think before going straight into something, I know what happens when you do that and trust me on this you don't want that to happen!" She had whisper yelled the hole thing into his ear that she just happen to be holding._

_Everyone else -not including Avian- stared at her still in disbelief, never had they heard her say something that long before and let alone give advise. But the main thing is that she finally got some sense into him because he had stopped and stared at her with frown and realisation of what may happen._

_FLASH BACK END_:

The three ran along the outside of the tower. Crimson noticed some Martians that Koga didn't so she pulled him back as he ran out in front of them. Her hand over him mouth with Yuna next them with a semi amused look.

Koga waved his hand a little and said something but was muffled because of her hand, "Be quiet." but Koga pulled her hand away.

"Why are we hiding?" He whispered looking at her while still holing handing her hand not really realizing it.

The two Martians come over, and Crimson flipped out then using her feet flipped the first one over swapping places with him. Then leaped forward grabbing the second one's head and pulled him down.

"Let's go." the ran off with the other two behind her.

**X.X**

Koga and Crimson suddenly stopped, "You two?"

"Don't you heard it?" The asked, they heard something the Yuna couldn't making her blinked. They heard what sounded like a tear drop making them turn to an archway.

They followed the sound at a slower pace from before, walking down the hallway the arch lead too. There before them was a staff of some sort it was glowing a soft rainbow colour.

Then carried on walking down a thin hallway. There was a room with pillars that had vines around them. Both Crimson and Yuna stopped while Koga walked on towards the gril. Crimson stared at her with a small frown. She got the same feeling she had went she first met Koga. It was that she already new her. She watched as Koga knelt down in front of her.

He gently took her hand a squeezed it. "Are you alright?" The girl gasped innocently, surprise that someone came for her. "My name is Koga. Pegasus Koga. I came to save you."

The girl started crying. The girl's tears fell on to their hand's, the girl opened her mouth to say something but it came out as a choke the first time before she was able to say something "Aria" the girl no Aria said as if it was hard to talk. She started to glow a beautiful white which also made Koga glow the same colour.

"Aria..." Koga, smiled as he said her name. "So that's your name." Aria nodded slightly, "You saved me back then. Thank you, Aria. Just like I promised, this time, I came to save you."

**X.X**

"What is this tower supposed to be?" Yuna asked as they walked slowly to find a way out.

"Babel. It was built to fulfill Mars' ambition. Mars gathers Cosmo to use it for something horrible."

"He's gathering Cosmo?"Yuna asked another question, while the other two listened closely.

"How?" Koga spoke up this time.

"He's able to store the Cosmo he extracted from the Saints here." She answered as they walked up the stairs. They suddenly stopped seeing what was in the room.

Inside of a rainbow colour thing were the students and some teachers of Palestra, Koga stepped forward with a confused and worried exportation. "What is this?" Crimson spoke up for the first time since leaving the room with Aria.

She got then got a mad expression and gave what sounded like a 'tck', "What the hell is this!?"

"How can this... Instructor Geki!" Yuna called "Komachi! Arne! Everyone!"

Only Aria seemed to have noticed the Gold Saint standing there.

"Hold on! I'll save them!" Koga said, stepping forward again, but Yuna grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing!?" she had noticed the Gold Saint and so did Crimson. Then Koga noticed him.

"Lady Athena, Please return to your quarters immediately. Right now, your duty is to stabilize the Tower of Babel and raise your Cosmo of Light." The Gold Saint stated stepping into the light where his armour shined.

"Do you intend to take Lady Athena away?" Yuna suddenly grabbed Aria under her arm and Crimson grabbed Koga by his arm as they ran, knowing that they would be able to beat him.

Yuna using her WIND element flow away and Crimson using her wings pulling a semi screaming Koga by the wrist. Aria's just had a innocent look on her face.

**X.X**

"Why did you run!?" Koga yelled at the two, once they had gotten to a safe place. "If we don't hurry up and rescue them..."

Crimson panted from the suddenly loss of Cosmo. She bit her lip, _I need to work on that, for it to take up less Cosmos._

"Did you think you could protect this girl while fighting a Gold Saint?" Yuna asked, sounding a bit rude in Crimson's books. "Did you think you could save everyone just by smashing the pillar?" she continued.

"I wont know until I try!"

"I know! I know." She yelled the first time them repeated it in her normal voice after. Leaving a shocked Koga, while Aria and Crimson stood there.

"Koga!" Ryuhou called a moment later, "Guys!" they turned to the way that they heard him voice to see the other four walking towards them.

"Everyone!" Yuna called, and Koga walked towards them.

"Are you alright?"

"What about you?"

"I'm glad you're okay." They stopped seeing Aria next to Crimson. Which Koga nodded to them letting them know she was the person they were here to save. They walked closer.

"A Gold Saint will come here soon." Crimson said still next to Aria. Making everyone look at her. "I'll keep him busy here." They watched her eyes harden in determination "Take Aria with you and go on ahead."

"Oneechan!" Avian stared wide eye at her.

"It's alright, I've faced a Gold Saint before and have experience." She mutter the last bit so no one heard her well maybe Aria did making her blink. "I'll catch up with you soon after."

"I'll stay and help," Koga said looking her in the eye, her eyes were hard but they softened as she nodded. Aria got a worried look and began to shake a little.

"Crimson! Koga!"

"Yuna..." Koga started making her blink. "I entrust Aria to you," He tilted his head a little and smiled, but Crimson spoke with her eyes closed. "The Gold Saint said, that without Aria the tower wont work. I'm sure, that by protecting Aria, we'll also be able to save everyone from Palestra... That's why we're asking you to do this, Yuna."

"In other words, you two are planning to have all the glory for yourselves." Souma said slinging his arm around Koga's shoulder. "Stop kidding around, I'm staying too."

"I've always wanted to land a blow to a Gold Saint." Haruto added.

"While it may be impossible just by yourselves, with the five of us, we many be able to buy some time." Ryuhou said, and Crimson turned to Avian.

"Ryuhou..." Yuna started, then got a small upset face, before turning.

"Avian." Avian turned towards her sister as she spoke her name. "I would like for you to go with Yuna to help protect Aria." Avian turned to her sister in disbelief. Everyone watched at the two sister talk.

They watched Crimson smile, "I do not doubt that you could help us but I believe you will more of a help with Yuna."

Avian sighed as she gave in as much as she wanted to help she also believed in her sister. She wasn't as skilled as her either but what she had said warmed her heart. It wasn't often to hear a compliment from Oneechan. She looked up at Crimson as her role model and not just her sister, and if she asked something of her, she would do it without hesitation.

Avian nodded and walked over to Aria but not before she wrapped her arms around Crimson who tensed but relaxed quickly returning the hug and placed a kiss on her sisters forehead. "Good luck _I__mouto."_

Avian gently grabbed Aria's hand as they walked away both Aria and Avian noticed the look Yuna had.

Crimson sighed as she and the others watched them leave. She chuckled as Souma yet again hit Koga on his head.

"Where is Lady Athena, Bronze Saints?" The Gold Saint finally arrived. 'Little happy dance' Crimson shook her head of the stupid thoughts.

"My name is Pegasus Koga. I wont let the likes of you have Aria. If you want her back, you'll have to use force. Fight us!"

"My name is Mycenae. My fangs are like of the king of the beasts. I am the most proud and noble among the Gold Saints. I am Mycenae of the Lion constellation." Crimson gave a small snort at the part about being the most 'proud and noble' among the Gold Saints.

He raise his Cosmo, and so did the others. Souma was first to attack but was send flying back. Then Haruto attacked and failed. Leaving Koga a little shocked. The Gold Saint vanished, and Ryuhou jumped in front of Koga and Crimson just in time to stop the Gold Saint from attacking them, using his shield.

The shield gained cracks from the punch. The shield then broke and his fist hit Ryuhou's chest he then fell to the ground knocked out.

Crimson then leaped forward, "Celestial Light!" her Attack hit him making him step back a little, she went to attack again but he vanish. So she turned only to be attacked from behide. She gasped and went wide eyes before falling to the ground face first.

Koga gave a gasp and knelt down and turned her over and pulled her to his chest a little.

"I'll ask you again... Where is Lady Athena?" Koga stood up, _He's too strong, the difference between our powers is too great. We cannot fall here._

"I wont run away!" He raised there Cosmo, but stopped when red spears fell from the sky.

"A splendid Cosmo!" Mar's spoke from above, which made him froze to his spots.

The Gold Saint turned, "Lord Mars'."

"Mycenae, I will take care of this."

"Mars." Koga spoke almost a whisper. "Where is Athena... Miss Saori!?" he yelled, stepping forward.

**X.X**

Crimson opened her eyes and saw someone that made her heart jump. Mars had Koga by the head, she pushed her self up. Raising her Cosmo to a high level which made both Mars and Koga look at her.

Mars dropped him in shock her level of Cosmo was as high a Aria maybe higher. "That Cosmo!?" He noticed her glare which made it more scarier with her blood red eyes. Even if he didn't show it he was a little frighten at her Cosmo level then a though came to him, _'I could use her Cosmo as well... it is as high as the girl's light'_ He smirked.

"If you have hurt him in any way shape of form, your going to regret it!" She stepped forward, her wings opened and she leaped at him. "CELEASTAL LIGTH!" Her attack hit him making him fly some way back.

She then jogged over to Koga, "Are you okay?" she put her hand to his cheek. But then screamed in pain as she felt herself being leaved of the ground by her head. She was turned to come face to face with Mars.

"What strong Cosmo, as strong as the new Athena's Cosmo. This should be fun." What he didn't notice was the water under his feet change, to a lighter blue as a golden light came their way.

Suddenly there was a explosion making Mars drop her. Koga who had sat up. Opened his eye's to see a gold Saint holding Crimson cradle to his chest and blocking the attack with his other arm. He blink went he saw who it was. It was the Saint that even would talk about

**Seiya.**

**X.X**

He closed his eyes and looked up, his gold Cosmo glowing brightly. He had a glare as he looked at Mars.

"Seyia!" Mars stumbled back a little in shock. But quickly regain his posture to cover his shock. "He, if you hand her over I'll made your death quick and painless!"

Seiya glared harder and pulled her against him chest more. "Why would I hand my daughter over to a bastard like you?!" He almost yelled, Koga gasped not really expecting that.

Seyia jumped back a few feet in front of Koga, and looked down at Crimson who was looking up at him with half open eyes, her head throbbing in pain where Mars had grabbed her head.. He kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you and the young Saint." He whispered before he lay her down and stepped forward. Then they both attack, their Cosmo clashed together.

While Koga slowly made his way to Crimson. "You Okay?" Her eye's flickered to him, but avoided eye contact. "It's fine I see why you didn't tell us and I wont tell anyway, it's for you too." She gave him a small smile as he help her sit up.

"To think you still had this much power left in you. However, your radiance will soon be extinguished. And I'll use that Cosmo to power up Babel."

"I wont...let them die here! I'll protect... These young Saints!" Seiya raised his Cosmo and so did Mars.

"RUBLE STAR GUNGNIR"

"PEGASUS METEOR FIST"

They both attacked, clashing which caused a bright white light. Koga and Crimson sat away from the light. They were able to make Seyia out. He turned slightly and made eye contact with both of them. Crimson and Seyia made eye contract the longest, she knew what was going to happen. So she went to jump froward but Koga grabbed her.

"NO!" She cried, trying to get out of his grip. The light became to bright so they both had to cover there eyes

"DAD!"

The exploding light when on for miles, leaving Crimson crying as she tried to get to her father.

**X.X.X.X**

Yuna, Avian and Aria's were running when they felt a large gust of wind making them stop. They turned back to see a massive explosion and what looked like storm clouds above the tower.

They stared in shock, Aria then stepped forward to go back but Yuna grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

"B-But.." Yuna saw Aria's worried and scared expression as they stared at each other for a few moments.

"I promised Koga I'll take you to a safe place." Aria's turned back to look behind. "Let's be on our way... For Koga and the other's sake." They then set of again but not before Avian grabbed Aria's hand a squeezed it softly, and gave her a smile.

**X.X**

**Protect Aria! The Attack Of Sonya, the Pursuer! Part One**

**X.X**

Avian looked round a tree, looking for any danger, "I don't sense any enemy Cosmos in this location."

Avian turned to see Aria's knelt down on the ground looking at something.

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asked stepping forward.

"That..." They looked at where she was looking to see a puppy.

"Ah, what a cute dog."

"Dog?"

"Is this your first time seeing one?" Avian asked, looking at her shocked.

"I've been locked away all this time... Dog..." Yuna's face softened, as she looked at Aria.

The dog then walked over to the flowers and came out the other side where the three were. It then climbed onto her lap and lay down as she started to stroke it.

"Dog."

**X.X**

Aria was sitting on a make shift bed in what looked like a barn. Then the other two walked in with some food. "Don't be scared, it's just us," Yuna then sat down on the bed and grabbed some bread form the bag she was holding. "Here, this is for you."

"Huh?"

"I got it from the farmer living next door. Eat it." She took it and watched as Yuna took a bit out of her bread and Avian broke hers in half and was about to eat. But stopped.

"Would you like be to make it easier to eat, Aria?" She asked, making the blue hair girl look at the younger one.

She nodded and Avian, gently broke the bread in half and passed it back. She then bit into her piece and Aria copied her.

"How is it?" She asked.

"It's... good" Her voice was all most a whisper.

"Yeah. Isn't it?" Yuna added with a chuckle.

**X.X**

Yuna was laying on the floor and Avian leaning against the wall, with Aria on the bed. She looked between the two, then sat up. "Thank... you." Avian opened her eye's to see Aria looking at her and Yuna. "Huh? U-Um..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm doing this to fulfill my promised to Koga. To protect you." _'Rude much?' _Avian gave a silent growl as much as she was to be friends with her, she was making it hard with being rude to someone she though of as a friend.

"I see."

"That's how it is." Yuna finished, Aria's got a sad and upset look on her face looking down at the bed.

"Yuna no offensive of anything, but that's rude." Avian said bluntly not really caring what Yuna felt. Yuna blinked and looked at her, in shock. Aria's eye's flickered to her. "To me it doesn't matter, whether or not I was asked, I would have done it anyway." She paused for a moment before continuing.

"That's part of being a Saint, not just protecting Athena or people.. you get to meet new people in your travels that's the joy of being a Saint to me. My father would tell stories of his adventures he had before me and my sister were born. And in every stories he would meet someone new. That's part of being a Saint, Yuna, you make friendships with people you wouldn't think you would."

Avian smiled at Aria, "And I may have not been on any big adventures before not like this that is. But I've meet people every time even if they weren't a Saint. And I'm glad to call Aria a friend."

Aria blinked and gave Avian a innocent smile, never would she have though she would meet anyone else other then Mars workers. And well become friends with them.

Aria then looked back at Yuna "Still,.. Thank you..."

"Let's get some sleep." Yuna said as if Avian hadn't said anything but really what she had said replayed in her head again. Avian her narrow her eyes at her. "Tomorrow's going to be a tough day."


End file.
